


Hurt

by BloodMeringue



Series: This isn't Over [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMeringue/pseuds/BloodMeringue
Summary: “F-fuck, Morty!” I caught his small body before it was able to hit the floor. My eyes stung with the telltale signs of tears. “O-oh god, baby n-no.” I cradled the smaller body in my arms. “M-morty come o-on, baby.” I cupped his round cheek in a shaking hand.Rick POV.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is Hurt by Nin
> 
> Yes, it's the song from the season two finale.

_I hurt myself today_  
_To see if I still feel_  
_I focus on the pain_  
_The only thing that's rea_ l

“Fucking f-finally.”

After a month and two weeks, it was finally finished. My memory gun was finally back in working order, and it was better than it had been before. It could wipe anything, even three years of suspicion. A month worth of hate and disgust, and if I really wanted, four years of one specific person. It was perfect. I could finally go home.

_The needle tears a hole_  
_The old familiar sting_  
_Try to kill it all away_  
_But I remember everything_

“If anyone ever finds out, I’ll have to leave, Morty.” My words from three years before rang in my memory. I had left, but I hadn’t had enough time to tell Morty that I would be back. I was too busy being chased out by Jerry’s idiocy and my daughters disbelief. It was better for Morty that I left. I couldn’t have stayed and still have fixed this stupid fucking gun.

_What have I become_  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know_  
_Goes away in the end_

I looked at my handywork one last time, and then I typed in the coordinates to my home dimension into my portal gun. More specifically, right into the living room. It should be around what? Eleven P.M.? Perfect. I shot the portal in front of me, and I took one last look around my surroundings. If it went well, I could come back for all of my shit. If not? I could bring Morty back here.

He would love it.

_And you could have it all_  
_My empire of dirt_  
_I will let you down_  
_I will make you hurt_

“D-dad?” I looked around the dark room only to find Beth and Jerry sitting on the couch. Wine and bottles of cheap beer cluttered the table. “Y-yeah sweetie, it’s me.” The look of surprise on her face turned into something closer to grief. I mean, finding out your father has been fucking your son probably wasn’t the easiest thing to come to terms with. Jerry on the other hand, looked pissed. Rightfully so, but that didn’t fucking matter.

“Rick what hell do you think you’re doing in my house? After the shit you’ve do-” I pulled the memory eraser out of my pocket and shot Jerry first. I gave Beth an apologetic look, and then, I followed suit. After their daze wore off, they both looked up at me with looks of confusion on their faces.  
“D-dad! Wh-where have you been the last month?”

“Why does it matter where he’s been Beth? The house has been so peaceful without him!” She looked at him with complete disgust.

“J-jesus fucking Christ, Jerry. St-still a piece of shit. I’ll explain after I see MoOOOrty.” I waved them off and made my way up to Summer’s room.  
It was empty, with the entire room covered in a thin layer of dust. The air had even started to smell stale. No one could have been in there for at least a month.

_I wear this crown of shit_  
_Upon my liars chair_  
_Full of broken thoughts_  
_I cannot repair_

 

I walked over to Morty’s door, and I heard shuffling inside. “I love you, Rick.” I pushed the door open just in time to see Morty eat his mother's gun. Just in time to see his eyes widen a second too late. Just in time to see the wall painted with red.

“F-fuck, Morty!” I caught his small body before it was able to hit the floor. My eyes stung with the telltale signs of tears. “O-oh god, baby n-no.” I cradled the smaller body in my arms. “M-morty come o-on, baby.” I cupped his round cheek in a shaking hand.  
“Oh fuck, baby why?” I buried my face in the bloodied curls.

_Beneath the stains of time_  
_The feelings disappear_  
_You are someone else_  
_I am still right here_

I could barely hear the running up the stairs, or even the screaming of my daughter and her idiot over the sound of my own blood rushing.

I can barely remember what happened after that. Morty’s warm body was pried from my arms, and I erased all memory Beth and Jerry had of me from the last four years. I took the camera and note on the table. I tracked down Summer, too, and I did the same thing to her as I did her parents.

_What have I become_  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know_  
_Goes away in the end_

I found myself back in my shitty off planet home. Morty’s camera still in hand.

_And you could have it all_  
_My empire of dirt_  
_I will let you down_  
_I will make you hurt_

 

“After your stay in galactic prison, they turned sexual. That’s when it started. That’s when your leaving and my end started. “ I downed another half bottle as I started repeating Morty’s last words.

“Our end finally came the night of my eighteenth birthday.”

“It didn’t have to, buddy. You could have waited just a little more.”

“I’m at the end of the line, and I’m alone. I don’t think you’ll ever hear this, Rick. I don’t even think you care. You never really did, did you? I was just a toy, and no one really gives a shit when an easily replaceable toy breaks. Not even when they’re human. Not when it’s a Morty.” My body was numb, but I could still feel the hot tears starting to leak from my eyes.

“That’s not true at all, Morty. I fucking love you, babe.” I knocked back the rest of the bottle and shakily reached for my flask.

“I really did love you. I still do. You’re the worst part of me, but you’re the only part of me I’ve ever loved. You were my everything. Before you, I was nothing, and after? I’m even less than that. “ I ran my hand through my fucked up hair.

“You were always so much more than me, Morty. I don’t know how you couldn’t see it.”

_If I could start again_  
_A million miles away_  
_I will keep myself_  
_I would find a way_

“Goodbye.” I pulled my blaster from my pocket as the sun started to rise over the horizon.

“Y-yeah, you’re right about that one babe.” I watched my final sunrise with bloodshot eyes, and a blaster next to my temple.

“Goodbye, Morty.”


End file.
